Angel
by sesshoumarucrazy
Summary: Hey peoples This is my first oneshot so please forgive me if it's crappy! Itachi and Kagome were in love but then something made him snap and kill his own clan. Leaving his brother and kagome behind to deal with the pain and consequences of his actions.


Hey peoples This is my first one-shot so please forgive me if it's crappy!

disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha or Naruto or song Angel. Only own plot. Since me no own you no sue!

"Why?" a soft, teary voice asked. "Dammit, Itachi! Tell me why?!" a beautiful girl with long black hair and angry sapphire eyes yelled at the man standing calmly in front of her. "I never loved you Kagome. I just agreed to marry you so my family would never suspect i would try and kill them. They thought i had changed for you. That mistake led to there deaths didn't count on my father preforming a binding spell on me before he died. It seems he truly cared for you as a daughter to go to that length to protect you." Itachi calmly stated smirking at the broken girl sobbing on the floor. Kagome glared up at him and yelled "I loved you! How could you do this to me. To us!" while trying to get up,

**Sparkling angel I believed**

**  
You were my Saviour in my time of need.**

**  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**

**  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

Itachi just kicked her back down. "You should have listened to your friends Kagome. They were right i could never love and i will never love. They warned you but you didn't listen you just fell in love with me anyway. This is your own fault." he coldly stated and watched as blood ran down kagomes hands from clenching her fists so tight.****

I see the angels,

**  
I'll lead them to your door.**

**  
There's no escape now,**

**  
No mercy no more.**

**  
No remorse cuz I still remember**

**  
The smile when you tore me apart**

"NO! You love me i see it in your eyes. Why do you deny it? Why do you continue to tear my heart apart? I love you so much Itachi. Nothing can change that." Kagome desperately tried to reason with her husband. He just smirked and slapped her. Kagome fell to the floor. A large bruise forming on her pretty face.

**You took my heart,**

**  
Deceived me right from the start.**

**  
You showed me dreams,**

**  
I wished they would turn into real.**

**  
You broke the promise and made me realize.**

**  
It was all just a lie.  
**"I never loved you and in fact all i ever told has been a lie." he then laughed at her horror stricken face. No one would ever know he was quickly dieing inside.'Kagome i would have ended up killing you in a rage if you had stayed with me. I'm slowly getting darker and losing control more often. Kagome my love I'm sorry but it would be better for you to live and hate me than for me to end up killing you when i lose control. Hopefully you will find someone else to love.' Itachi thought as kagome started sobbing so hard her body was trembling.

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**

**  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**

**  
Fallen angel, tell me why?**

**  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

**"**I was so blind. I thought you actually loved me. You may not love me Itahci but i will forever love you and will never love another." Kagome whispered in determination. "Don't be foolish woman you will live on hating me." Itachi glared at her with a little fear in his mind that she would not hate him when this is done.**  
I see the angels,**

**  
I'll lead them to your door**

**  
There's no escape now**

**  
No mercy no more**

**  
No remorse cause I still remember**

**  
The smile when you tore me apart**

" I'm leaving Kohana and am never going to return." Itachi told her calmly. All the sudden they heard a gasp. "Whats going on? Aniki why is Kagome-nee-san on the floor crying? Is she bleeding?" a young Sasuke asked his brother. But upon seeing his glare runs to Kagome. When she saw him she grabbed him and hugged him protectively to her chest. "You think you can stop me from killing him. Don't be foolish." Itachi said. "I may not be able to stop you but i can stall you. I may still love you but i will not let you hurt your little brother." Kagome said while tears were falling down her face and sasuke finally realized it was Itachi who had killed his parents and Kagome was bleeding because Itachi was beating her up. " Why aniki? why do you want hurt us?" Sasuke asked trembling slightly in his nee-sans arms only to have her hug him tighter. "Is that all you people ask? Why?" Itachi mocked coldly.**  
You took my heart,**

**  
Deceived me right from the start.  
**

**You showed me dreams,  
**

**I wished they would turn into real.**

**  
You broke the promise and made me realize.**

**  
It was all just a lie.**

**  
Could have been forever.**

**  
Now we have reached the end.**

Itachi heard the muffled sound of people talking and knew he had to leave soon "I'll tell you why my father decided that i couldn't do anything right and sasuke was moms favorite. The whole clan was worthless so i killed them" Itachi said while turning to look out the window to try and spot the group. Using this tome kagome made sasuke run away. The only reason he went is to get help. When he saw sasuke was gone he leaned down and gave kagome one last kiss.

**This world may have failed you,**

**  
It doesn't give you a reason why.**

**  
You could have chosen a different path in life.**

The smile when you tore me apart.

"I will take my leave now. Goodbye for good Kagome" Itachi said then escaped. Kagome grabbed a knife and put it to her throat thinking ' I can't live without Itachi. Kakashi will take care of sasuke.' she hear the door open and knew she would have to work fast.****

You took my heart,

**  
Deceived me right from the start.**

**  
You showed me dreams,**

**  
I wished they would turn into real.**

**  
You broke the promise and made me realize.**

**  
It was all just a lie.**

**  
Could have been forever.**

**  
Now we have reached the end.  
**

"I love you Itachi and i always will even in death" whispered Kagome and as soon as kakashi entered upon finding the bloody massacre outside slit her throat with the knife lying on the ground. Kakashi ran over to the woman he had secretly loved but lost to Itachi. "Kakashi if you ever meet Itachi tell him i love him." Kagome whispered then fell limp in kakashis arms. "I will Kagome. I will tell him and kill him for killing you." Kakashi told the dead body in his arms and just sat there and wept.


End file.
